Halloween Night Experience
by KisuYaoi
Summary: Dressing as vampires for Halloween can have many other events that will pop up from it. From French kissing in a lonely park to having anal in a love hotel, with no limits. Their mutual love deepened as they satisfy each other's lust and desire.


— Random Club Day —

"Hey guys, the Host Club should present our beauty by setting the theme as vampires for Halloween, what do you think? The hotness of the fangs and pulled back hair charms more than you think. " Tamaki suggested during a conversation about what the theme of the Host Club would be for Halloween while he combed his hair back with his hand. "Not a bad suggestion for Tamaki. If I can get a few photos of the twins together as vampires, I could make a huge selling out of its rarity." Kyoya mentioned as he pushes up the bridge of his glasses with a finger. Every club member's were unanimous in their responses as therefore set their mind on dressing as a vampire for Halloween.

— Halloween —

After attending to many girls request in Host Club, the club members left for home one by one. It was already night time by the time the club ended. Tamaki was about to change out of his costume but he realised the bench where he left his clothes on was empty. A presence of a human was behind him and it gently blew into his own ear, sending shivers down his spine. Tamaki spun to look at the human and saw the bespectacled black-haired.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" Tamaki queried shakingly, his cheeks turning rosy red.

"Looking for these?" Kyoya teased, waving the bag of his uniform in front of him. Kyoya pulled away when tamaki reached for it.

"Whatever, I can walk down the streets in this costume and earn the girls admiration through the streets. Come, Kyoya, let's flaunt our beauty to the world! " Tamaki decided as he grab hold of Kyoya's wrist and made his way out of the club room.

Their trip out of school was accompanied by a small conversation about school and common interests. Somehow along the way Home, they walked into a secluded park, settling down on a park bench, the topic of conversation suddenly concerning about their relationship. "Hey Kyoya, we have been dating for months already, why have we not tried anything at all?" Tamaki queried, averting his eyes away from Kyoya's. There was silence. Kyoya said no words, leaving it through his actions. He stopped and walked over to the front of Tamaki and lifted his Chin. He leaned forward, gazing passionately into the other's eyes before shutting his eyes and pressing his lips against his partner's soft and warm lips. Tamaki's eyes were as wide as saucers. He did not expect Kyoya to make the first move, let alone kissing in public.

Kyoya felt Tamaki flinch, before he pulled back, seeing red liquid tricking down his lower lip. Kyoya then lapped up the blood on his lips with his tongue as softly as he could be, sucking on the other's lip for a moment before stopping. The fangs sure are sharp for fakes" Tamaki mumbled as they both proceeded to remove the fangs. Tamaki was still blushing profusely, but daringly went in for another kiss. His tongue slid into the bespectacled and both their tongues entwined, firstly in Kyoya's mouth, but was then pushed back into submission.

Their heated kiss lasted for a minute before the couple broke apart, gasping for air. They both decided to cuddle there, staring at the sky which was dotted with beautiful shimmering lights for a while before returning to their dens.

Upon exiting the park, a building with neon pink lights blinking repeatedly caught their attention. The lights made up the word LOVE, which piqued the interest of the inexperienced blonde. "Kyo-chan, can we check that building out? " Tamaki asked innocently, not knowing that it is a love hotel. Unfortunately, Kyoya took it the wrong way and thought Tamaki was desperate to go deeper into the relationship. Kyoya nodded in agreement and led the blonde into the hotel. The receptionist's jaw dropped when she saw a beautiful gay couple clinging onto each other, entering the building. Tamaki went about the reception room, looking at the dildos on display, slowly catching on what this building is for. "Let's Go Kyoya" Tamaki was embarrassed and wanted to leave and Kyoya announced that they were already going and got themselves into the lift and up to their designated floor. Tamaki thought about the misunderstanding; it would be awkward to leave now they have reached the door to their room.

The couple entered a small heart themed room, which consists of a white-tiled bathroom, the bathroom smell of a sickly sweet lavender, which matches the awkwardness between them. Kyoya decided to take action. He loosen his tie and belt, following on is is shirt and pants. Tamaki followed suit while admiring his partner's barely tanned skin.

Kyoya pushes Tamaki onto the bed giving him a game of dominating of the kiss. By the end of their game, Tamaki was on the dominating side. He positioned himself so that he would face away from his partner. "I'll show you I can dominate even you, Kyo-chan ~" Tamaki challenged. Without further ado, he started servicing his partner's erection. He pulled the foreskin back and the tip a little kiss, continuing by swirling his tongue around the head and eventually, swallowing Kyoya's shaft too. To be able to go deeper, he opened his throat and allow the erection to slide into his throat and only by deepthroating his partner he can service the whole of the erection. Kyoya moaned in pleasure each time the warmth of his partner's mouth consumes him. " _He is good_ ... "Kyoya thought as his mind slowly went blank when he is close to his climax. Releasing his semen straight down Tamaki's throat cause Tamaki to gag on it and he pulled himself away and coughed out the white and sticky substance.

"Such a haste you are in to spurt it all down when I am not ready. "

"I'm sorry" Kyoya apologises and headed to the counter to get some water for his choking partner. "It's a surprise that you actually know how to deepthroat. Have you gotten to do this to anyone before?" Kyoya questioned. "I've seen it in shows but you're my first... I'm a guy after all.." came the soft reply from the pouting face. Kyoya simply smiled and ran his fingers through his partner's hair, combing it back and exposing the forehead, giving it a tender kiss.

"Now allow me to satisfy you, tama-chan" Kyoya teased. He took hold of the small bottle and squirt a plenty of lubricant on his fingers and Tamaki's entrance. He pressed his finger against the entrance and slowly slid it in and as the rim around his finger loosened up, he added another.

The blonde started breathing heavily, his body heated by the mere preparations. He clenched his teeth as the third was inserted since the pain was new to him. Kyoya curled his fingers in search of a spot which will sent the other into deeper pleasure. Seeing the constant reaction; as he hadn't reached the prostate of the other; Kyoya reached deeper into Tamaki's rectum. As he did that, Tamaki tightened up inside and began moving his hips to Kyoya's pace, wanting to reach the spot once again. The blonde gave out a rousing purr each thrust and rode on the fingers till he satisfied himself by releasing a load of semen. Exhausted, he laid back onto the bed, catching his breath, his ass still tingling with pleasure.

By the time he was ready, Kyoya couldn't hold back anymore. He got Tamaki to position himself against a wall, in a position where Tamaki is facing him, the weight of his legs were supported by the slightly muscular arms of Kyoya. Kyoya rubbed his shaft against the entrance of the loosened butt hole and slowly pressed into the ass, till the whole of his member was enveloped by its warmth. Hard thrusts were given due to the dominant's impatience, the roughness adding on the the pleasure of the submissive, making him give out enticing moans. This made Kyoya quicken his speed of penetration, bringing out the semen residing in him. The ass muscles tensed up and tightened around the penetrating member as it was pushing against Tamaki's prostate.

With a couple more hard thrusts, he spurted all his seed deep inside Tamaki. He pulled out his dick, his lust satiated. With the limp blonde in his arms, he brought him to bathroom and settled him down in front of himself. "That was great, Kyo-Chan" Tamaki didn't regret the slightest for not bringing themselves out the love hotel at the entrance. "You are the one who is great, King"Kyoya said sleepily. Tamaki got on his knees elbows on the ground, ass high up so Kyoya can reach the residue inside out by scissoring it out, going deeper each time to ensure nothing is left behind that would cause discomfort. Kyoya pressed his finger against the other's G spot accidentally, making the unguarded Tamaki moaned aloud, deciding it would be better to clean himself up and pushed Kyoya out of the bathroom with his face flushed.

They finally finish cleaning up and relaxed on the spacious bed. Tamaki cuddled up to his partner, then in response he wrapped his arms around Tamaki. Tamaki's sleeping face was so cute that Kyoya had to kiss him, also running his fingers through his partner's soft hair. His partner's eyes flicked open, a sweet smile adorning his face. both of them stayed huddled in each other's warmth, for the rest of the night, sleeping away soundly.

— Next Morning —

"Ahhh carry me Kyo-chan, my back hurts" Tamaki whined, reluctant to go anywhere if not assisted.

"Of course, I will do anything for you, milord" Kyoya imitated and carried Tamaki bridal style out of the hotel, full of pride of being gay for Tamaki. All stares didn't matter to Kyoya, only Tamaki matters to him.


End file.
